¿Un dia normal?
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos.  Ella esta enamorada de el, pero no le dice nada para no arriesgar su amistad. Y el ¿quien sabe?  Hoy es otro dia normal en sus vidas ¿Cierto?


**Hola gente!**

**Como estan? Bien? Eso espero.**

**Bueno, aca les traigo otra invension de mi loca cabecita.**

**Originalmente iba a ser un Long-Fic pero decidi dejarlo como un One-Shot.**

**Recuerden: Twilight no me pertence, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin mas, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Que nadie puede apagarlo? ¡Párenlo!<p>

En ese momento abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el endemoniado sonidito era mi despertador, lo que significaba que tenía que levantarme para ir a la prisión que algunos osan llamar escuela.

Con un suspiro de resignación me levante y me encamine al baño.

Bueno, me presento, soy Isabella Swan pero mis amigos y familia me dicen Bella, sinceramente odio mi nombre completo, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Charlie y Reneé Swan son los mejores padres que podría pedir, y tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmett que parece un verdadero levantador de pesas, si no lo conoces puede a llegar ser intimidante pero cuando lo conoces bien, te das cuenta de que es un niño de cinco años atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de 18, es alto, musculoso, ojos grises, cabello negro rizado y siempre lleva en su rostro una gran sonrisa que marca dos tiernos hoyuelos. Todo lo contrario a mí. Yo soy estatura mediana, delegada, ojos color chocolate, cabello ondulado color caoba con reflejos rojizos al sol y piel pálida a pesar de que me ponga al sol cada verano.

Bueno, volviendo a la realidad me termine de vestir con unos pantalones blancos ajustados, una remera azul de mangas ¾ y escote en V, unas botas negras sin taco y una campera negra; que conste, esto me lo pongo para que Alice no me mate; Alice es una de mis mejores amigas, nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida, ella es algo más baja que yo, delgada, cabello negro azabache corto con cada punta apuntando para cada dirección, una hadita, aunque mi hermano la molesta diciéndole _duende demoniaco,_ con lo de demoniaco estoy de acuerdo, ella, por decirlo de una manera, AMA/ADORA/IDOLATRA las compras y después me obliga a ir con ella; pensaran que soy exagerada pero después de pasar 7 horas en el centro comercial, mis pies nunca volvieron a ser los mismos.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré con mi hermano desayunando como si le fueran a quitar la comida en cualquier momento.

-respira Emm, nadie te está corriendo- dije mientras me sentaba y saludaba a mi mama con un beso en la mejilla, papa se debía de haber ido a la comisaria ya, porque para la buena gente de Forks, mi padre es el jefe de policía Swan. Y para la gente mala…no quieren saberlo. No, estoy jugando.

-te equivocas- dijo una vez que trago- me quede dormido y tengo que ir a buscar a Rose- me explico.

Rosalie es la novia de mi hermano y también una de mis mejores amigas, es una de esas chicas que solo vez en las revistas de moda o en una pasarela, con una figura perfecta que cualquiera envidiaría, ojos celestes y cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura. Al verla por primera vez piensas que es una de esas chicas frívolas que solo les importa la apariencia, pero, contra todo pronóstico, Rose es una de las personas más amables y divertidas que conocí en toda mi vida.

-bueno familia- dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos- me voy si no mi novia me mata- se despidió dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-¿tú te vas en tu auto, corazón?- pregunto mamá.

-no, yo…- en ese momento me interrumpió el sonido de una bocina muy familiar.

-¿Edward?- pregunto mamá.

-Edward- afirme- nos vemos- me despedí mientras agarraba mi mochila y salía por la puerta. Creo que escuche a mi mama decir: _¿Dónde está el fuego?, _pero no le di importancia y salí por la puerta.

Allí afuera, apoyado sobre su auto se encontraba Edward Cullen, por si les interesa el es el hermano de Alice; pero volviendo a donde estábamos, el es el sueño de cualquier chica y cabe decir que yo me incluyo en ese grupo. Era alto, musculoso pero no en exceso, cabello cobrizo siempre con un desordenado casual que lo hacía lucir rebelde, unos ojos verde esmeralda que parecía que podías perderte en ellos y una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver increíblemente sexy y que hacia suspirar a toda la población femenina. Y como si esto fuera poco, su personalidad es… perfecta, es caballeroso, divertido, te apoya siempre que lo necesitas, le gusta tocar el piano, leer, escuchar música, es simplemente… perfecto.

-hola Bella- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla para mi disgusto, porque si señoras y señores, Edward Cullen es nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que, como habrán notado, estoy completamente enamorada de él; obviamente, esto último, el no lo sabe.

-hola Edward- le respondí el saludo para luego darme cuenta que "sorpresa, sorpresa" me había ruborizado, era algo simplemente inevitable, siempre me sucedía cuando él me tocaba. Otro de los problemas, es que mi corazón parecía querer saltar de mi pecho cada vez que el estaba cerca, y uno de estos días me va a agarrar un ataque si no logro hacer que esto pare.

Volviendo a la realidad él me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara al auto y luego le dio la vuelta, se subió y puso en marcha el auto.

Me fije en el reloj que faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a clases pero no me molestaba, se preguntaran porque, bueno una de las características de Edward, es que conduce como si la policía lo estuviera persiguiendo, con perros y todo.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto.

-con sueño- le respondí.

-¿y por la cara que tenés, supongo que te despertó tu despertador con ese endemoniado sonidito?- me pregunto con una sonrisa; se habrán dado cuenta de que uso mis mismas palabras, bueno, eso se debe a que siempre nos contamos todo, bueno… excepto el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que estoy enamorada de él.

-si, y después tuve el deleite de ver a Emmett casi atragantándose con la comida porque se había quedado dormido y Rosalie lo mata si llega tarde- dije riéndome y él me acompaño.

-¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte luego de unos minutos.

- bien, cuando tienes una hermana como Alice no necesitas un despertador, siempre me despierta para escogerme la ropa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-así es Alice- dije sonriendo también- si no hiciera eso, no sería Alice.

-tienes razón- dijo entregándome una sonrisa torcida que yo le correspondí; para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la escuela; les dije, Edward conduce como un loco. A veces me pregunto cómo conduciría si _realmente _lo persiguiera la policía.

Mmm…

Al entrar al estacionamiento Edward se estaciono junto al jeep de mi hermano y el Porsche de Alice. Apoyados en el jeep estaban: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper; Jasper es el mellizo de Rosalie y el novio de Alice, es alto, musculoso, cabello rubio rizado, ojos celestes algo más oscuros que los de Rose y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Es una persona con la que te podes sentir cómoda, tiene algo que te tranquiliza siempre que estas con él, siempre pensé que es una persona muy carismática.

-hola chicos- los saludamos cuando salimos del auto.

-hola Bella, hola Edward- nos saludaron.

-muy bien Bella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, no fue hasta unos segundos después de que me di cuenta de que se refería a mi atuendo.

-gracias Alice- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras escuchaba a Edward reírse disimuladamente a mi lado.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que la campana indico que teníamos que entrar a clases.

Toda la mañana me pareció eterna, agradecí a los cielos que hoy era viernes, sin duda la peor fue la clase de historia, la profesora no te deja decir una frase completa antes de que ella se ponga a explicar todo, y cuando termina la mitad del salón estaba durmiendo; esta mujer logra aburrir incluso a Alice, y eso es decir algo. Por lo que agradecí enormemente cuando llego la hora del almuerzo.

Alice y yo llegamos juntas a la mesa viendo que todos ya se nos habían adelantado y habían comenzado a comer. Bueno, Jazz, Rose y Edward estaban comiendo, mi hermano, como siempre, estaba engullendo la comida como si no hubiera un mañana; estoy segura que si lo mandara a un concurso de comida ganaríamos una fortuna.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- me pregunto Jasper al ver el fastidio total que mostraba mi rostro.

-odio historia, me pone de los nervios. Uno de estos días me voy a quedar dormida en clase.- respondí antes de darle un mordisco a la porción de pizza que tenía en mi plato.

Alice asintió rápidamente, apoyándome.

-bueno, ve el lado positivo: nos quedan dos clases más y libertad, dulce libertad- dijo Emmett que ya había terminado de engullir su comida mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rosalie.

Ante aquello nadie pudo reprimir una sonrisa, porque mi hermano se refería a que hoy ya era viernes y comenzábamos las vacaciones de primavera, dos semanas de pura relajación. O como Emmett les dice: dos semanas de súper-híper-mega-ultra-archí-recontra-diversión al estilo Emmett.

Yo sabía que a mamá se le había caído varias veces cuando era pequeño y al pobre le habían quedado secuelas. Pero es mi hermano y lo adoro. Al menos cuando no se empeña en hacerme ruborizar.

-es mi único consuelo- dije entre medio de un suspiro.

Terminamos el almuerzo hablando de temas triviales hasta que toco la campana que indicaba el fin del almuerzo.

Ahora me tocaba biología con Edward, por lo que nos levantamos para dirigirnos al salón luego de despedirnos de los chicos.

Biología era una de las materias que mas me gustaba. Lo digo enserio. Y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que Edward y yo estamos juntos en esa clase. Bueno… tal vez un _poco._

Llegamos al aula y me di cuenta de que éramos unos de los primeros en llegar; ni siquiera había llegado el profesor aún.

-no puedo esperar para las vacaciones- dijo Edward con una sonrisa cuando tomamos asiento.

-yo tampoco- le dije correspondiendo su sonrisa mientras sentía mis mejillas más calientes. Me había sonrojado. _De nuevo._- aunque tengo que admitir que estoy algo preocupada por los planes que a mi hermano y a la duende se les ocurran para estas vacaciones- le dije con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-no te rías. Sabes muy bien que Emmett es la única persona que apoya a Alice en todos sus planes locos- le recordé cuando vi que tenia los labios apretados, intentando no reírse.

-lo lamento. Tienes razón, pero igual las vacaciones van a ser geniales, ya sea con o sin los planes de esos dos locos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-como si tú estuvieras muy cuerdo…-murmure.

-no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- yo no estoy loco.

-lo que sea que te haga dormir de noche, Eddie- le dije jugando mientras usaba el apodo que él había odiado durante toda su vida, y funciono porque hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

-eres malvada Bella-me dijo "herido".

Iba a contestarle cuando el profesor hizo acto de presencia en el aula, por lo que dejamos nuestra conversación ahí para prestar atención al profesor.

La clase paso normalmente, y gracias al cielo el profesor de Biología fue de los que no nos dejaron tarea para después de las vacaciones, ya teníamos suficiente con los trabajos de historia y geografía.

Un poco antes de que terminara la clase, la señora cope entro al salón para entregarle un papel al señor Barner y luego marcharse rápidamente.

-escuchen chicos- nos llamo la atención- para los que tengan gimnasia en el último periodo se les informa que la clase fue cancelada por una tubería rota en el gimnasio- anuncio.

Todos los que tenían esa clase vitorearon, incluyéndome a mí y a Edward, ya que significaba que podríamos salir una hora antes.

Minutos después sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase; Edward y yo recogimos rápidamente nuestras cosas y salimos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al _volvo_ le mande un mensaje a Alice y a Rosalie diciéndole que Edward y yo nos íbamos; el hizo lo mismo con Emmett y Jasper.

Una vez dentro del auto, note que Edward estaba algo extraño. Tenso.

-sucede algo?- le pregunte preocupada.

-no es nada, te molestaría que fuéramos a otro lado antes de que te lleve a tu casa?- me pregunto.

-no. A donde vamos?

-a nuestro prado- anuncio con una leve sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder.

El prado lo habíamos encontrado cuando teníamos 14 años mientras recorríamos el bosque, solamente nosotros conocíamos la ubicación de aquel lugar, haciéndolo nuestro secreto. Siempre íbamos ahí cuando necesitábamos simplemente relajarnos y pensar.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque el extraño comportamiento de Edward persistió; se mantuvo inusualmente callado y pensativo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero decidí dejarlo pensar lo que sea que fuera tan importante.

Finalmente llegamos al prado luego de caminar un rato.

El prado era un perfecto circulo de flores de diversos colores (rojas, rosas, violetas, azules, blancas), la luz lo golpeaba levemente, haciéndolo ver pacifico y mágico.

Nos acostamos sobre la hierba sin decir nada. Estuvimos callados durante un rato hasta que Edward se decidió a hablar.

-siempre me gusto este lugar, es bueno para despejar dudas- murmuro.

Levante la vista y lo encontré observándome fijamente, o mejor dicho perforándome con la mirada, como si quisiera leer mi mente.

-sabes Bella? Cuando encontramos este lugar estuve feliz de que tuviéramos un lugar para nosotros, solo para nosotros. En ese momento no estaba seguro del porque, pero no me importaba. Siempre fuiste una persona muy importante para mí: me apoyaste en todas mis decisiones, me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba, me consolaste cuando estaba deprimido, celebraste conmigo mis logros… me dije a mi mismo constantemente que la felicidad que sentía a tu lado era porque eras mi mejor amiga. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que la palabra "amiga" no era suficiente para mí. Que cada vez quería mas, tenerte a mi lado, abrazarte…besarte.- dijo sin apartar su mirada mientras yo sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

-entonces me di cuenta, que ya no te veía como mi amiga. Entendía porque me sentía tan feliz y en paz cerca de ti.-continuo en un murmuro.

Se detuvo por un momento mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Buscando algo.

Y fuera lo que fuera, lo encontró.

-eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, no importa cómo me siente, siempre me siento completo a tu lado, no sé qué haría sin ti. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…te amo Bella.-finalizo.

Sentía que los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, que mi cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos incoherentes, que cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

Y cuando vi sus ojos verdes, más brillantes que nunca, lo supe.

El decía la verdad, me amaba. Como yo a él.

Antes de ser consciente de mis acciones, mis labios chocaron con los suyos.

Nuestros labios se amoldaron como piezas de un rompecabezas que estaban destinadas a unirse en un baile tierno y dulce. Lentamente deslice mis manos por su cuello mientras sus brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

Al abrir los ojos encontré los suyos mirándome con una cantidad de amor y esperanza que por poco hacen que me derrita.

Apoyando una de mis manos en su mejilla, dije las palabras que querían salir de mi boca desde hace mucho tiempo.

-te amo.

Y viendo como una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro, supe que estas serian las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.


End file.
